Episode 51 (7th June 1961)
Plot Tom drinks a coffee with Esther in Snape's Cafe, waiting to speak to Sylvia to see if she’ll buy one of his fruit machines. They argue over the fact he abandoned her to look after their mother. She refuses to invest any money in his scheme and only offers to give to him £100 to tide him over if he stays local and gets a decent job. Doreen and Sheila think Tom is Esther’s boyfriend. Dennis practices on his guitar, unable to decide between Ricky Dennis and Rocky Dennis as a stage name. Elsie doesn't understand his new life in show business and thinks he's going weird. Annie thinks Billy should help out more behind the bar and puts Jack onto it. Billy tries to borrow £50 from his father to buy a sports car but Jack refuses. Despite teasing him when he turns up in the café with his guitar, Doreen confesses to Sheila that she fancies Dennis. Harry returns with Concepta from a day out having bought her an engagement ring and they show it off in the Rovers. Jean tells Christine her parents treat her more like an adult after what she said to them and thanks her. Christine sees that Esther seems troubled and makes her share her problems with her and Jean. Tom entertains Len with his tall tales about the war. Ena ponders how much Harry earns to afford the engagement ring. Esther admits she’s never talked much about her brother as she’s ashamed of him. Ken brings his lecturer, Mr Collingwood, into the Rovers after he calls to see him. Concepta arranges for Harry to see her priest, Father Bennett, on Sunday for religious instruction. Ken is stunned when Mr Collingwood tells him he's engaged to Marian Lund, she's left the university and they're getting married. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Doreen - Angela Crow *Sheila - Eileen Mayers *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Tom Hayes - Dudley Foster *Jean Stark - Renny Lister *Mr Collingwood - Barrie Cookson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Front room *Snape's Cafe Notes *Beatrice Neild, who appeared in the irregular role of Mrs Toft from 1969 to 1974 appears as an extra in this episode in the Rovers. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,887,000 homes (7th place). Notable dialogue Christine Hardman: "For as long as I can remember it's been the fashion in Coronation Street - if you've got a problem take it to Esther Hayes." Episode 051